The Demon of Heaven
by Naiva Nala
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, the dissapointment of all, dies a horrible death. Or so they think. Who is the new girl that pisses everyone off so much and who is the fourth sister of the sand siblings? possible future one-sided ItaHina
1. She is Dead

"Amazing, the sky is so blue!" Naruto grasped out, looking at the sky. The party of thirteen ninjas continued onward.

"There will be a storm soon." Shino answered in a low voice, not wanting to get too much attention. Naruto looked at him, little angry for ruining his perfect mood, but before he could respond, the ninja hounds around them stopped, in an attempt to search the ground better.

"Pakkun, what do we have?" Kakashi asked the small dog/puppy.

"She is close, probably set few traps around, since it seems she spend quite some time here." At that moment, Hinata jumped few feet back to avoid the kunai ranging her way. Everybody took defensive stances; a person of such level could not be underestimated.

Her name was Kira, but she was most commonly known as "The Demon." She used to be a member of Akatsuki, but left few years ago. From that time, she became known as the most dangerous woman in the world. Kira also became one of the biggest threats to Konoha, every day killing at least one ninja.

"You actually found me, brats." A sneaky voice, much like Itachi's, came from a nearby tree. "Who should I kill now? Maybe the white eyed one, I guess." She fixed her gaze on Hinata. Kira jumped down from the tree, letting her killer intent show.

Hinata slipped into a battle stance as Kira used a single technique to throw everybody back, clearing the field for their fight. Hinata ducked under a kick and then threw few shuriken, not certain what was she aiming for. Her Byakugan activated, she blocked another series of kicks and punches, careful not to get close to any member of her team.

"_She looks so innocent._" Kira thought, amused with the look at the twelve year old girl. "_If so, then let me use the Demon curse on her, it will be a perfect way to end her life._" Kira then withdrew herself, and performing 10 hand seals, a burst of light engulfed Hinata almost instantly.

Neji watched his cousin, as she let out a scream before the light totally swallowed her. He pointed his attention to Kira, who got caught up in the light as well. The situation remained still for a moment, then the light suddenly disappeared, only to reveal Hinata, lying on the ground. There were no signs of Kira anywhere.

"Hinata-chan, you did it!" Naruto was the first one to get up. He ran over to Hinata and started shaking her, in hope that she would wake up. A blow that came from behind made Naruto fly few meters away into a nearby tree.

"You idiot!" Sakura looked at Naruto through eyes of hate. "She might be injured! Why did you shook her like that?" She stepped over to Hinata and started measuring her pulse. She froze and tried again. She couldn't feel anything. Withdrawing her hand, Sakura felt a tear on sliding on her cheek.

"Sakura-chan, how is she?" Naruto ran to them, unaware of what is happening. Bringing to words what everybody was afraid to say, Kakashi answered dully:

"She is dead, Naruto."


	2. A Monster

_**Well People, her you go, the second chapter! One thing is what I forgot to mention is that I wanted to make this kind of a Itachi really likes this new Hinata and follows her everywhere, kind a like a trusty adviser that will tell you things like follow your heart... I already have those chapters written, so sorry if yo udont like the pairing but like how the story started.**_

_**Disclaimer: Disclaiming everything except my insanity and imagination**_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see a gloomy sky. She sat up on the hard floor and took a moment for her head to stop hurting.

"**Finally, you are awake, Hyuuga.**" A familiar sneaky voice said, oddly from inside of her head. The voice sent chills down her spine.

"My head hurts so much, how long have I been out?" She asked in hope that one of her teammates will answer her. There was only silence.

"**It is only you and me, Hyuuga.**" The voice said again.

"Who are you?"

"**Forgot about the fight, Hyuuga? I messed up.**"

"Messed up?" Hinata didn't understand. She couldn't see Kira anywhere, yet her voice kept talking out of nowhere.

"**Look at yourself in that water puddle over there.**" Hinata clumsily got up and went over to the puddle. She was shocked as she saw her reflection. From the puddle, a completely different woman stared at her. She had long, violet hair that seemed to grow where they wanted, giving her a wild look – much like Kurenai. Her eyes weren't white anymore, they had a dark blue color. Hinata brought up her hand to her cheek; the person in the puddle did the same.

"What.. What happened to me?"

"**Here is the deal, Hyuuga, I messed up. I used a curse on you. It works in a way that it brings the worst evil within a person and this evil then destroys the ninja.**"

"Why am I not dead then?"

"**Because the curse didn't work on you, probably because your evil side was too small to take effect. What happened is that I got sealed within you, becoming your evil side. About your body, I changed it to look like me because I will need you to carry out my job since I am stuck inside of you.**"

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. She stood up, only to notice that she was taller and her breasts got larger. Her overall body looked much like Kira's, but there were still pieces of Hinata's old body visible.

"_What happened to my Byakugan?_" Hinata asked inside of her mind after getting rid of the shock. "_And how were you able to change my body?_"

"**After the sealing, you almost died. It was my chakra that kept you alive. During that time I had almost an absolute power over your body so I started changing few things after your family buried you, Hyuuga. I altered your Byakugan so it will only appear when you want to use it. I also raised your limits quite a lot. When I was satisfied, I used a ninjutsu to get you out of your grave. Oh, and now that you are able to move again, why don't you start walking west to my base.**"

"_No, I am going back to Konoha._" Hinata said to Kira, now totally calm. "_I can't abandon my village!_"

"**Don't you think they would be suspicious if a totally different person came in the village, claiming she is the dead and buried Hinata Hyuuga? They wouldn't recognize you at all, since you actually look like a female now.**"

"_I would tell them the truth. About you, your curse, about everything._"

"**Even so, I am hated in that village even more than the Kyuubi. You wouldn't be welcomed back.**"

"_Then what should I do?!_" Hinata exploded into tears. Her whole world just broke down.

"**I said it earlier. You will have to carry out my job.**" Kira said, feeling that she was breaking her. "**I don't work that often so you will have plenty of time to train and travel the world. Not that you need much training with me inside; I will just simply teach you what I know.**"

Hinata thought about all that Kira said. If her family learned that there was a dangerous criminal sealed within her, it would cause them too much pain. Her life would be really bad since everybody would just be suspicious of her, and they would probably just send her on suicide missions in hope that she dies. Hinata stopped crying – she was a ninja and they didn't have emotions.

"_What direction was the base again?_" She said, straightening her back. She wasn't sure about it, but it felt like Kira was smiling as she told her the way she was supposed to go. Hinata hesitated for a moment as she looked in the direction Konoha. There was one major reason that she decided to leave Konoha. She was afraid of what would Naruto say to her once he found out that she was a monster.


	3. The Sand Siblings

_"__What direction was the base again?" She said, straightening her back. She wasn't sure about it, but it felt like Kira was smiling as she told her the way she was supposed to go. Hinata hesitated for a moment as she looked in the direction Konoha. There was one major reason that she decided to leave Konoha. She was afraid of what would Naruto say to her once he found out that she was a monster._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The first evidence of her newly raised limits came few months after when she was traveling through a small village, completely empty as it was already dark, fully hooked in the conversation she was having with her new evil side.

"_So you can only control my body when I am unconscious or I allow you to posses me, right?_"

"**Yes, Hyuuga, that is right. As much as I would love to drag your body around, the seal does not allow me to do anything. That are the rules of the curse – if one is purer that you, you must forever become their servant.**"

"Hey girl, would you come over here for a minute?" The deep voice cut Hinata's train of thoughts. She looked for the source of the voice and uncovered a young man with a Sand symbol on his forehead protector. He looked like he was drunk and really dangerous.

"D-did you say anything?" Hinata did her best to mimic Kira's voice and congratulating herself on the minimal shutter.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you all alone…" He caught Hinata's hand and pulled her so close to him that Hinata could smell the alcohol from him. "…You might get hurt like that."

At that moment, Hinata realized his intentions. Her heart started speeding up; she didn't know what to do. At a desperate attempt to free herself, she tried to push the man off. To her surprise, the man came flying off to the wall behind him, almost going through. Hinata looked at her hands, perplexed. Was this one of raised limits Kira talked about?

"Idiot, he got himself drunk again." A new voice said from the wall Hinata threw him at. "I am sorry if he caused you any trouble, miss, he is a shame to the Sand." Looking up from her hands, Hinata realized that she knew the speaker. She took a step back, afraid that Temari might recognize her. She only met the Sand siblings once or twice, but thanks to Naruto, she has been thoughtfully introduced. Also Temari was once invited to the Rookie 9 and Team Gai girl talk.

"I-It's okay, he wasn't doing a-anything." Hinata got out of herself, trying to get rid of the squeak in her voice. Seeing a suspicious activity, Temari jumped down, followed by Kankuro who appeared just moments later.

"It feels like I know you from somewhere, have we seen each other before?" She asked, moving closer in.

"Of course you have seen her before." A low voice said behind her.

"Gaara." Hinata and Temari said at the same time. He slowly continued with his speech, ignoring his name being grasped out.

"Only that time your bloodline wasn't altered to a higher status and there was only one soul in your body. Am I right, Hinata Hyuuga?"

"How… How do you know?" Hinata asked, shocked as the person she barely known just said her inner most secrets.

"There is a demon inside of me as well." Gaara formed an expression that suggested a smile. "They can be quite resourceful at times. I checked in with Konoha a few days ago, they think you are dead, mind telling us what happened?"

Hinata looked at them, seeing that they moved in even closer to her. Giving up on trying to hide he identity, she began explaining everything that happened that day, bursting to tears every now and then.

**Yeah, I know, short. But how am I supposed to have time to write if I have ten, TEN! Major whole year exams comming up in a week and no study leave? I get home by four to five o'clock in the evening, then study forensic science (in short, I watch TV), then I walk the dog, i go shop for the groceries so I have enough to eat the next day during break in school. Then I have to study again.. I finish by 10 if I am lucky, and i dont start the computer till eleven, and at that time I am too tired to write anything...**

**So sorry for it being so short (another reason is that I wanted to see how many people would review on this, so if you review more, I will write faster)**


	4. A Festival

_"Of course you have seen her before." A low voice said behind her._

_"Gaara." Hinata and Temari said at the same time. He slowly continued with his speech, ignoring his name being grasped out._

_"Only that time your bloodline wasn't altered to a higher status and there was only one soul in your body. Am I right, Hinata Hyuuga?"_

_"How… How do you know?" Hinata asked, shocked as the person she barely known just said her inner most secrets._

_"There is a demon inside of me as well." Gaara formed an expression that suggested a smile. "They can be quite resourceful at times. I checked in with Konoha a few days ago, they think you are dead, mind telling us what happened?"_

_Hinata looked at them, seeing that they moved in even closer to her. Giving up on trying to hide he identity, she began explaining everything that happened that day, bursting to tears every now and then._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in Suna little bit longer?" The Kazekage offered. "We have grown onto you here."

"I am sorry, Gaara-o-niisan, but I have to continue with Kira's work. Then I want to do some more traveling. And besides, staying here for all those months already placed all of you at risk. I have to return this, I am afraid." Hinata held up a shining headband with the Sand symbol. Seeing this, Gaara reached for it, but unexpectedly changed the course of his hand so he enclosed the forehead protector in her fingers.

"Keep it. It will be a sign of our friendship and also your passport here." Gaara said, trying hard to display his sadness that Hinata was leaving them. During the past fifteen months, they became as close as siblings and he hated seeing her go away with the knowledge that she wouldn't be coming back in few days like she always did.

"Come visit us, don't you forget. Oh, and if **he** gives you any problems, just use more scrolls." Temari called out from behind Gaara as Hinata started running away. She stopped and turned around, ignoring the last comment, and then shouted at them:

"I will, and if things go well, maybe we will even meet in Konoha!" She started running at an amazing speed the cheetahs would envy. She was out of the desert in half an hour, a trip that would usually take a whole day. Without stopping, she pulled out a beaten up protector with a cloud sign that Kankuro secretly gave after she told him where she was going. She placed it on her forehead and speeded up even more.

She was supposed to assassin the boss of cloud's most feared gang tomorrow. She was looking forward to that job after seeing how much pain the man caused.

"**It is nothing compared to what I have done in the past. You should go over my memories more cautiously so you could learn my attitude better like you wanted to, Hinata.**"

"_Yeah, that is true,_" Hinata laughed when she realized just how much Kira hated her at the beginning. Now she actually liked being sealed away since she got to watch S class fights from the best seat, never get hurt and still get the pleasure of killing. What was even better, the job got done and Kira had to admit, Hinata, once she learned how her body worked, was better and faster at killing than she was in her best years.

Unobstructed by Kira's train of thoughts, Hinata thought about a plan. According to her sources, the boss of the underground will be meeting with his lost friend on a bridge behind a small town. Hinata let her smile fade. He is not going to come alone, that was for sure and it could also be a trap since he knew that the famous "Demon of Heaven" was after him. There was also a possibility of more ninja after him, since the information leaked out.

Covering her face with her mask, she used a light manipulation ninjutsu to make her invisible as she was approaching the village she was supposed to kill the man in tomorrow. She jumped on one of the roofs and looked around. The village was big enough to get lost in, but the easy layout probably offered a way out. Letting out a sigh, she adjusted her mask again. She was early since the job was supposed to take place tomorrow morning and it wasn't even noon now. Jumping down from the roof since she already memorized the whole map of the town, she transformed into a girl with body proportions much like she had before the day Kira was sealed in her. She made her hair the color of hay and got hazel eyes.

Hinata looked around her. She never actually had time for fun during the last two years and this was the first time since then she was in a festival. She remembered once again how much the colors of all the different booths brought her joy back in Konoha… It was nothing like that here. During the two years, she has been to Konoha many times always staying for few minutes when she had a job nearby. She always checked up on everyone and was always flattered when she found out that everyone was still alive. It also gave her great pain to know that she couldn't stay any longer.

She sighted almost unnoticeably while looking over the festival masks in one of the booths. One of those masks looked much like her own. It looked like someone was trying to copy her but got it right only half way.

"Old man, what does this mask represent?" She asked in her changed voice.

"That is the mask of the 'Demon of Heaven', they say he raised from the ashes of a woman known as the 'Demon' to carry a heavenly duty to send all the evil back to hell, dear girl. He is my hero, if I am permitted to say such things."

"Why not? He isn't really a criminal and he is more like a rumor." Hinata used voice hypnotization so the man would tell her all he knew, seeing that he had some information.

"I heard that Konoha's ninjas are looking for him to offer him to be a ninja in their village since they could use a person like that." He almost whispered at the end.

Hinata was surprised, but didn't let anything show. Instead she just laughed and bought the mask from the man.

"_Could I really go back?_" She kept asking herself that question for some time now. It was impossible before, but if they gave her an offer, she could accept and return back to her home village. She suddenly lost all interest in the festival.

There was one person that was always eager to help her, even if she didn't like him too much. When he saw her for the first time as she was after Kisame, he fell in love with her and decided to pursue her, letting go of everything else. Uchiha Itachi made a contract with her, when Hinata couldn't stand him around anymore, but still loved to talk to him. The contract they made worked much like a summoning contract, except that it simply notified Itachi that he was being called on. Another advantage of the contract was that he would appear almost immediately, the contract giving him speed even better than she had. Since then, she carried the scroll with her at all times, much like as if he was her personal bodyguard.

After some consideration, she decided she wouldn't release him. It was only a rumor after all and she had no proof. She forced herself to get back to the festival, but her mind kept sliding back to the idea of an offer.

"**Hinata, you are going to worry yourself to death, I haven't seen you thinking this much since the assassination of the Raikage.**" Kira said, worried for her own reason. If Hinata was to be tired tomorrow, the job might go bad. "**Get some sleep so you can get the job done without any problems. I don't like this place, it feels like something bad will happen.**" She finished even more worried. There was definitively something in the air.

Giving a mental nod, Hinata quickly worked her way out of the festival and into the woods. She never slept in the hotel rooms in fear that someone might find out who she really was. There were also other ninja that could recognize her. Making few hand seals after she set up her camp underneath a tree, Hinata applied the forced sleep technique she learned from her brother Gaara.

**Well, that is about it. Next time, some action comming up! But I really wont write for a long time, I currently have a Supernatural story that needs my full attention of (called Vampire House, if you want to read it) and because that is getting more response, I will be working on that, you know, trying to pease more people... Well, I gotta go to sleep now, since tommorow I have gym and other nasty things life threw in for me...**

**Ya Ne!**


	5. An Attack

The sky was dim even few hours after sunrise as Hinata watched the bridge, still hidden by her favorite light defying jutsu. The two men on the bridge were freely talking but she could feel at least eighty jounin leveled ninjas waiting in every spot around. They were excellent at hiding their presence and had Hinata didn't go through a special training, she wouldn't feel them at all. They were expecting her after all. Eighty jounins weren't anything hard to take out for Hinata, but she was afraid that she wouldn't leave the spot clean like she was used to doing. She briefly wondered why hire so many ninja, it must have caused the man a fortune.

She suddenly felt four, very familiar presences approaching. She swallowed; It was her old team - Shino, Akamaru, Kiba, and Kurenai. From the loudness they were approaching with, they didn't have any idea about the trap they're going into. Hinata bit her lip. She somehow had to manage to kill the Boss AND save her old foolish team. Adjusting her mask and applying a note tag on her hand that changed her scent so Kiba and Akamaru wouldn't notice, she very quietly started to kill off the ninjas around her to decrease the number of people she would have to deal with in open combat. She killed nearly fifteen of them when her team reached the bridge.

First came the bugs. Then a giant dog with a rider on its back appeared. Shino got himself to come out of the bugs and they cornered the two men, who didn't show any signs of fear, even when Kurenai appeared out of the tree that suddenly grew on the bridge.

"This is way too easy." Said Kiba with a smirk, as they cornered the two men. Hinata could barely watch. She saw how all the jounins took out at least one weapon in a preparation of an attack. She didn't have much of a choice; she would have to kill them all at the same time, since they would probably attack at the same time. Meanwhile Kiba finished his speech. Hinata fixed her gaze on the Boss. She knew he was going to give a signal, probably in form of a clap or a snap. Pulling out her sword, she sharpened her senses to the maximum.

Finally the clap came from the two men. At that single moment, all the ninjas jumped in the air, some of them even setting a foot on the bridge. A moment later, all of them fell down, dead, except for the one right in front of Kurenai. That man had a sword stuck through his chest. Cleanly removing the sword so the smallest amount of blood would spill out, Hinata slowly shifted her attention to the two men who were now terrified of her. As in slow motion, Hinata made a step forward, the way it scared people the most, and pointed her bloodied sword towards the Boss so it was almost touching his nose. He took it rather well, she had to admit. He only lost his voice and was shaking with fear. His acquaintance was much worse. He fell to his knees and started begging, much to Hinata's amusement.

"P-please, s-s-spare u-us." He got out of himself, a high squeak in his voice. "D-don't k-k-kill u-us."

"Kill you?" Hinata decided to play with them a little longer. She let of a high amount of killer intent that sent cold chills even through the ninjas behind her. "Oh I am going to make you wish that you were dead." Without any visible movement, she made the two men fall from the bridge down to their deaths, since the bottom was more than half a kilometer away. Not glancing at any of the members of her former squad, she said, trying her best to sound mocking: "If you keep falling into traps as simple as that, you will end up getting killed." Hinata, not wanting to blow her cover, turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kurenai called behind her. "Are you the 'Demon of Heaven'?"

"That is one of my names, yes." Hinata said, turning around.

"Here," Kurenai took out a red scroll with a seal on it and passed her the scroll. "Hokage-sama sent us to find you and give you this. Please consider it."

"We'll see." Hinata said in an even voice as she disappeared. She only allowed herself to materialize on a rooftop of a completely different town, and once she was sure no one was watching her, she took out a different scroll and placed it next to her. Immediately, Itachi appeared.

"You look troubled." He said without a greeting in the softest voice Hinata ever heard. She often wondered how could someone who killed off their entire family be able to show emotions; and to her, out of all people! Not that he would show a lot, to an untrained eye he would look as emotionless as ever. "What happened?" Without any words, she passed him the scroll she got from her former team. Itachi opened it and read to himself for few instants.

"I knew this day would come." he said. "The day they would want you back in Konoha."

"What should I do?" Hinata asked her favorite person to talk to about problems. Maybe because he was madly in love with her (still don't know how the hell that happened), but he always listened to her and offered her an advise.

"What ever you feel like doing." He shrugged, seemingly lost in thought, but Hinata knew he was enjoying even the smallest amount of attention from her. "I know your heart is set on that village, so you should go. Hold back, demand things, and don't reveal your true identity to anyone; that is what it will be like for the first couple of weeks. But I would love to see you smile, even if the smile is not for me." He stood up, seeing that he should leave her, much to his misery. "Remember, Hinata-hime, if anyone ever tries to hurt you, just call me."

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I haven't updated in such a long time, and that this chapter is rubbish. You have to keep in mind that this story was written because I found it fun to write, and that it isn't good at all... Right now I have about three times more people reading my fiction, and because they are mostly vampire-lovers, they threaten to kill me if I dont update regularly... Yeah, I am trying hard to make up some excuses...**

**Ya Ne! And if I get enough reviews, I will update in less than a week!**


End file.
